Let's Begin
by Ethel Star
Summary: Hinata hanyalah anak gadis biasa yang ingin menjalani masa SMA dengan tenang, tapi mungkin itu akan 'sedikit' berubah karena pertemuannya dengan Gaara Sabaku, orang yang dikenal sebagai monster dari Sunagakure yang sengaja dikirim dari tempatnya sendiri karena suatu hal. "Semoga aku bisa menjalani masa SMA dengan tenang."


**Let's Begin**

**By : Ethel Star**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di depan sebuah sekolah bernama Konoha High School berdirilah seorang gadis berambut indigo. Matanya menatap lurus bangunan megah di depannya. Berulang kali dicobanya menenangkan detak jantungnya yang terasa makin lama makin cepat. Dia mengenakan seragam sekolah Konoha high school yang berupa kemeja dengan kerah dan lengan pendek‒yang tertutup jaket biru tuanya serta rok katun yang sengaja dia buat lebih panjang dari standar rata-rata juga kaos kaki panjang berwarna putih yang mencapai lututnya.

'_Tenanglah Hinata, tenanglah_,' batinnya terus berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia berada di sekolah sendirian tanpa Neji karena dia harus melanjutkan sekolahnya di luar negeri.

Badannya gemetaran mengingat akan menghadapi puluhan pasang mata menatapnya. Dia menarik napas dalam, berusaha menenagnkan diri yang mulai terasa akan pingsan jika dia tidak bisa mengontrolnya. '_Kau pasti bisa Hinata, kau sudah janji. Lagipula ingat kau bisa bertemu dengannya_.' Wajahnya memerah ketika mengingat orang yang dikaguminya semenjak sekolah menengah. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali untuk menghilangkan bayangan pemuda dengan rambut keemasan lalu mengepalkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Aku pasti bisa," katanya yakin seraya mendongakkan kepalanya dan berjalan ke Konoha High. Dia percaya dia pasti bisa menjalani masa SMA nya dengan percaya diri seperti imouto dan oniisan nya dengan berjalan tegak‒seperti mereka yang selalu penuh percaya diri. Ya. Dia pasti bisa.

Sementara Hinata masih asik berkutat dengan pikirannya, sebuah sepeda motor berjenis Ninja berwarna hitam melaju kencang kearagnya dari gerbang sekolah.

"AWAS!" teriak seorang murid dari kejauhan.

BRUAK!

"**Dasar! Mentang-mentang anak orang kaya, bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya."**

"**Dasar jelek."**

"**Lebih baik jangan datang lagi."**

"**Kau pantas mendapatkan ini."**

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di depannya. Beberapa saat yang lalu, sebuah motor hampir saja akan menabraknya ketika tiba-tiba motor itu kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga terjatuh beserta pengendaranya yang terhempas beberapa meter dari motornya.

Detak jantung Hinata terasa semakin cepat. Kakinya serasa lemas melihat keadaan di depannya dan terduduk. _'Apa itu barusan?'_ batinnya antara takut dan tidak percaya mengalami kejutan yang _Wah_ pada hari pertamanya di Konoha Gakuen. _'Apa aku akan masuk penjara?_' Hinata memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan menyadari sudah banyak orang yang berkumpul karena kejadian tadi. Hinata dapat merasakan beberapa murid sedang menunjuknya dan membicarakannya.

Hinata baru saja akan bangkit dan menghampiri orang yang terjatuh tersebut ketika tiba-tiba orang itu bergerak, hingga Hinata yang baru saja akan bangkit kembali terjatuh dan orang-orang disekelilingnya terkejut. Mereka semakin kaget saat melihat orang itu menekan telapak tangan kanannya ke tanah‒sebagai tumpuan‒lalu bangkit seakan dia tidak pernah terjatuh sebelumnya. Orang‒yang Hinata yakini adalah seorang laki-laki itu‒mengenakan jaket kulit hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuh bagian atasnya dan celana panjang bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna biru tua yang Hinata yakin merupakan seragam Konoha Gakuen. Hinata tidak bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu karena dia mengenakan helm hitam.

Pemuda itu mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu menarik lepas helm hitam yang menutup wajahnya, menampilkan rambut merah darah, wajah tampan serta tato kanji yang berarti.. _cinta_? Dia memperhatikan sekelilingnya seakan mencari sesuatu. Tatapannya berhenti kearah Hinata yang masih dalam posisi terduduk. Dia meluruskan kakinya sebelum mulai berjalan kearah Hinata.

Hinata yang melihat pemuda yang menurutnya menyeramkan itu berjalan kearahnya hanya bisa gemetaran menahan rasa ingin lari dari tempat itu sekarang juga.

Setelah sampai di depan Hinata, pemuda berambut merah itu langsung merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan dompet berwarna hitam lalu melemparkannya pada Hinata tanpa peduli dompet itu mengenai pipi kiri Hinata sebelum terjatuh di pangkuannya. "Ambil uang itu," kata pemuda itu acuh, "Untuk biaya pengobatan," lanjutnya datar sebelum pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa melihat pemuda berambut merah itu pergi sambil menahan air mata. '_Kenapa ini terjadi lagi?_' batinnya, sedih, padahal dia sudah berusaha menghilangkan rasa takut dan traumanya di masa lalu demi bisa berdiri sendiri. Tapi kenapa hal seperti ini kembali terjadi padanya? Apakah dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah? "Jahat…" gumamnya sambil terisak, tidak menyadari kalau pemuda berambut merah yang berjalan di depannya dapat mendengar suaranya yang bagaikan suara anak kucing tersebut.

Dia pasti akan menangis ketika bayangan seseorang berambut coklat muncul. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh menangis. Dia sudah berjanji pada Neji akan mencoba sebisa mungkin tanpa dirinya, apalagi itu barulah hari pertamanya di Konoha Gakuen. Bagaimana bisa dia kalah di hari pertamanya? Dengan keberanian dan niat yang tiba-tiba muncul, putri dari Hiashi Hyuuga itu lalu menghapus air matanya dengan lengan jaket abu-abunya dan bangkit dari tempatnya. Dia menepuk-nepuk roknya yang kotor karena bersentuhan dengan tanah sebelum akan berjalan pergi ketika matanya menangkap bayangan benda berbentuk persegi berwarna hitam. Dompet pemuda tadi. Sebenarnya Hinata tidak mau dan takut mengambil dompet itu dan berharap ada orang lain yang akan mengembalikan dompet itu, tapi didikan dan norma yang dipelajarinya sejak kecil menentang pemikiran itu. Sejahat apapun orang itu padanya, Hinata tidak boleh membalasnya, lagipula sekalipun ada orang lain yang memungutnya, orang itu pasti tidak akan mengembalikan dompet itu melainkan mencuri uang di dalamnya sebelum membuangnya.

Hinata menghela napas, berat sebelum menunduk dan mengambil dompet hitam bergambar tengkorak dengan darah disekelilingnya. Gadis beraparas cantik itupun menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai berjalan ke dalam Konoha Gakuen. Kepercayaan diri yang dibangun selama tiga hari tiga malam seakan menguap dalam kejadian kurang dari lima menit.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, sepasang mata menatapnya dengan intens, "Manis sekali…" gumam orang itu, mencurigakan.

'_Semoga saja aku bisa menjalani masa SMA dengan tenang_,' doa Hinata terus dalam hatinya.

**-OXOXO-**

* * *

Yah, sudah lama tidak mampir ke FFN. Jadi saat liburan buat fic deh (walau pendek)

Cerita ini tiba-tiba muncul aja sih, karena menurutku pasangan GaaHina itu manis dengan sikap mereka berdua.

Memang pendek sih, tapi ini kan baru awalnya aja, jadi diharapkan chapter berikutnya bisa lebih panjang.

Oh iya, walau telat Dua Hari, Selamat Ulang Tahun Hinata Hime ^^


End file.
